dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kris Wu
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' Kris Wu *'Nombre chino:' 吴亦凡 / Wu Yi Fan *'Nombre chino de nacimiento:' 李嘉恒 / Li Jia Heng *'Nombre inglés:' Kevin Wu *'Nombre inglés de nacimiento: '''Kevin Li *'Conocido anteriormente como:' 크리스 / Kris *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Modelo, Compositor, Productor, Actor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Guangzhou, Guangdong, China *'Nacionalidad:' Chino-Canadiense *'Estatura:' 187cm *'Peso:' 70kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Agencia:' **'China:' The Jackie Chan Group Korea, Kris Wu Studio. **'Corea del Sur:' SM Entertainment (Hasta el 2022)'' **'Estados Unidos:' Creative Artists Agency Biografia 2007-2012: Periodo de Aprendiz Desde mediados de 2007 hasta principios de 2012. Kris entró en la SM en 2007 con el sistema de SM Global Audition en Canadá, lugar donde en ese momento residía. Fue un trainee durante 4 años hasta que fue elegido por la SM para formar parte de EXO. Kris fue el penúltimo miembro en ser revelado, lo cual ocurrió el día 16 de Febrero del 2012. El 31 de Marzo, la SM declaró que Kris era el líder de EXO-M. Kris dijo: ''“El periodo de aprendiz fue muy largo, especialmente tal vez para mí fue el más largo (2007-2012). Si digo que no hubo momentos en los que deliraba, estaría mintiendo, había a menudo periodos de tiempo en los que me sentía inútil, se puede decir que la superación de los pensamientos negativos fue lo más difícil, porque seguían apareciendo en diferentes momentos.”'' Su primera aparición pública fue durante el vídeo del Tour de 2011 de Girls Generation. Existe un vídeo de Kris con Tao por la calle, durante el pre debut ,por el cual se ganó su apodo "Chico denim". Y otro vídeo de Kris entre los trainners de la SM. 2014:Demanda en contra de SM Entertainment El 15 de mayo del 2014, Kris de EXO presentó una demanda ante el Tribunal del Distrito Central de Seúl para cancelar su contrato exclusivo con SM sobre los términos contractuales. Kris ya no está activo en las actividades de EXO en el futuro. Como su demanda en contra de SM Entertainment está procesando, se revela que Kris no se unirá a sus compañeros miembros de EXO en sus promociones y actividades en el futuro. El Abogado'' Cho Bum Suk '' de la firma de abogados Hankyul, quien representó a Hangeng en su caso en contra de SM, será el que manejará el caso de Kris. El bufete de abogados confirmó con los medios de comunicación, "Es cierto que Kris ha presentado una demanda hoy (15º) en contra de SM Entertainment para la anulación de su contrato ... El abogado Cho Bum Suk, quien representó a Hangeng, ha recogido este caso." En julio de 2016 perdió la demanda contra SM por lo que su contrato seguirá siendo válido hasta 2022, tal y como se había acordado cuando aún pertenecía a EXO. Por lo tanto a partir de ahora deberá compartir sus ganancias con la empresa coreana aunque puede firmar con otras empresas fuera del país y promocionar por libre en el extranjero. Dramas *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) cameo Películas *The Mermaid 2 (2019) *Blossoms (2018) *Europe Raiders (2018) *Operation Red Sea (2017) *'xXx: The Return of Xander Cage' (2017) *Journey to the West: The Demons Strike Back (2017) *'Valerian and The City of A Thousand Planets' (2017) *L.O.R.D (2016) *Sweet Sixteen (2016) *Never Gone (2016) *The Mermaid (2016) *Mr. Six (2015) *Somewhere Only We Know (2015) Temas para Películas *''乖乖 (Guai Guai)'' tema para Journey to the West: The Demons Strike Back (2017, junto a Tan Jing) *''Juice'' tema para xXx: The Return of Xander Cage (2017) *''从此以后 (From Now On)'' tema para Sweet Sixteen (2016) *''花房姑娘 (Greenhouse Girl)'' tema para Mr. Six (2015) *''有一个地方 (There is a Place)'' tema para Somewhere Only We Know (2014) *''时间煮雨 (Time Boils The Rain)'' tema para Tiny Times 3 (2014) *''Say Yes'' tema para Make Your Move 3D (2014, junto a Jessica & Krystal) Programas de TV *Happy Camp (21.01.2017) *BIGSHOT (01.12.2016) *Qiang Qiang Behind The Headlines (01.11.2016) *Day Day Up (08.01.2016) *Qiang Qiang Behind The Headlines (06.01.2016) *King Of Comedy (18.12.2015) *Day Day Up (17.12.2015, junto a Liu Wen) *Lakers vs Rockets Basketball game (13.12.2015, como comentador/MC) *Day Day Up (02.12.2015, junto a Jessica) *Hi: Wu Yi Fan! (21.09.2015) *Challengers Union (12.09.2015, junto a Fan Bingbing, Li Chen, Lin Gengxin, Chen Handian, y Da Peng) *Hidden Energy (29.03.2015) *A Date With Lu Yu (17.02.2015) *Happy Camp (15.03.2015, junto a William Chan, Yang Yang, Zhang Han) *Tencent Premiere Show (12.01.2015) *See You On Mondays (12.01.2015) *Day Day Up (10.01.2015) *Idol Hug (04.01.2015) *See You On Monday (24.12.2014) *(KBS2) Our Neighborhood Arts and Physical Education (07.02.2014) *(KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II *(KBS) Cool Kidz on the Block (Especial de Navidad, 2014) *(KBS) Cool Kidz on the Block (24.12.2013) *(MBC) Our Home’s Maknae (20.12.2013, junto a Lay) *Let's Go Dream Team (17 y 24.11.2013, junto a Tao) *Idol Championship (18.09.2013, junto a Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, LuHan y Tao) *(SBS) Running Man (17.11.2014, Junto a todos los miembros de EXO a exepción de Chanyeol) *(SBS) Running Man (10.11.2014, Junto a todos los miembros de EXO a exepción de Chanyeol) *Arirang-TV Simply K-Pop (03.09.2013, como MC especial) *Arirang-TV Simply K-Pop (20.08.13, como MC especial) *KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Luhan, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *KBS Hello Counselor (08.07.13, junto a Chanyeol y Suho) Programas de Radio *MBC Radio 'Idol True Colors' (16.11.2013, junto a Lay) * MBC Radio 'Idol True Colors' (09.11.2013, junto a Tasty y Lay) *MBC Especial de ShimShimTapa 'Masterchef Top Star' (05.09.2013, junto a Lay) *MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song (29/08/2013, Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) *(Arirang-Radio) Sound K 'AN'R (20/06/13, junto a Suho, Chen y Baekyun) *KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Luhan, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *KBS-R Cool FM Hong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17/06/13, junto a Suho, Lay, D.O y Chanyeol) Anuncios *'2016:' Mercedes Benz, Smart Forfour *'2016:' MIXXTAIL *'2016:' Ray Ban (CF) *'2015:' WeFire *'2015:' Diditaxi *'2015:' YOHO *'2015:' TMall *'2015:' Maybelline *'2015:' MEITU (fotos publicitarias) *'2015:' Beats By Dre - Straight Outta Guangzhou *'2015:' Adidas Originals | ZX FLUX *'2015:' Mengniu Naite, mother’s day *'2015:' NaiTe Banana Milk *'2015:' Tencent, New Year *'2015:' Lancôme’s Rose Beauty (junto a Wang Li Kun) *'2015:' Tong Yi Iced Tea (fotos publicitarias) *'2015:' MENGNIU, deluxe Ice Cream *'2014-2015:' Tencent, So Let’s Play Together. *'2014:' Rose Only *'2014:' Samsung Galaxy S5 (voz, CF junto a Suho) Discografía 'Mini-Álbum' 'Singles Digital' 'Singles Colaborativos' Colaboraciones *Thrift Shop - Amber (F(X)) (2013) *One Dream - BoA ft. Kris & Key (SHINee) (2012) *Like a G6 - Key (SHINee) & Amber (F(X)) (2012) Experiencia *Escribió y produjo la canción para la película Somewhere Only We Know, "There Is a Place". *Escribió "Lullaby" junto a Kevin Shin. Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo de Kpop:' EXO **'Ex-Sub Grupo:' EXO-M ** Símbolo: Dragón (Vuelo) *'Educación:' **Guangzhou Nº7 Middle School **Point Grey Secundary School (Vancouver, Canadá) *'Entrenamiento:' 4 años como aprendiz de SM Ent. (Desde el 2007 hasta el 2012) *'Especialidades:' Escribir canciones, hacer ejercicio, ver películas, leer (le gusta leer especialmente libros de auto-mejora o libros que le sean fuente de inspiración), tocar el djembe (un tipo de tambor). * Fanclub: Meigeni. *'Hobbies:' En su tiempo libre escribe canciones o hace ejercicio. *'Apodo:' Mr. Galaxy, Chico denim, Duizhang (líder en chino), Fan Fan, Ben Ben. *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Idiomas:' Inglés (fluido), Mandarín (fluido), Coreano (fluido) ,Cantonés (básico) ,Japones (básico). *'Artístas favoritos: 'Tony Leung (actor chino) y Jincheng Wu. *'Modelo a seguir: '''Siwon de Super Junior & Yunho de TVXQ. *Fue capitán del equipo de baloncesto en China cuando tenía 15 años. *Vivió en Vancouver (Canadá) durante muchos años, por eso habla fluidamente el inglés y también tiene ciudadanía canadiense. *Es llamado un "''GFS", que en idioma chino significa que es una persona alta, guapa y con dinero. *Kris tiene tatuado un escorpión en el hombro. *Fue el penúltimo miembro en ser revelado a través de los teasers. Kris estuvo en 3 teasers; en los 8, 17 y 23. *Los integrantes de EXO-M le llamaban "duizhang" (队长) que significa líder en chino. *Se suponía que iba a ser parte de EXO-K, pero debido a que SM tiene una gran participación en el mercado de China, se unió a EXO-M. *Una vez lloro a causa de Tao. Cuando Tao le dijo:'' “Por haber conocido a tal amigo, de hecho, me siento tan bendecido y feliz.”'' a él. Tao eligió la canción de Stefanie Sun – By My Side como música de fondo para expresar sus sentimientos por Kris. El punto principal de esta canción (versión china) es ”la sorpresa más hermosa de mi vida es que te conocí.” * Su canción favorita del primer mini álbum es Angel y What is Love. Dice que le gusta la canción de EXO-M “Ángel”, ya que está bien escrita y desprende una sensación de estar en el cielo. *Lay fue el primer chino que lo conoció en la compañía. Fue reconfortante para el tener alguien que hablara el mismo idioma y procediese de un mismo país. *Recibió el premio al Mejor jugador del equipo en “Let’s Go Dream Team Season 2”. *Fue elegido #2 en el Top 5 'Los más hermosos Idols masculinos del Kpop' por CCTV de China. (2014) *Los miembros de EXO-M dicen que la gente cree que es un chico malo por su sonrisa malevola pero que en realidad es el mas dulce de los 6. *Lloro durante año nuevo mientras llamaba a su casa, ya que no pudo pasar ese dia con su familia. *Él apoyó la organización de caridad de Fan Bing Bing, Heart Ali. *Viene de una familia adinerada. *Se ha informado que tendrá su propia figura de cera de tamaño real y se mostrara en un museo de cera en China. Será la primera entre las estrellas masculinas chinos nacidos en los años 90 en tener una figura de cera que estara en exhibición en el Madame Tussauds Museo de Cera con sede en Shanghai. La figura de cera está programada para ser realizada en Londres a mediados de 2015, antes de que se traslade a Shanghai. Se espera que su figura de cera sea exhibida a mediados del próximo año. *A una edad temprana, sus padres se divorciaron, y se mudo a Canadá con su madre. *Se ha hecho muy cercano al actor y cantante William Chan se los puede ver juntos en muchas ocasiones. *Ha firmado con la agencia del actor Jackie Chan. *Esta en el puesto #28 de los rostros mas bellos de la revista TC Cantler. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Baike baidu) *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Youtube Oficial Galería Kris Wu02.jpg|JULY Kris Wu03.jpg|Juice Kris09.jpg|Bad Girl Kris Wu04.jpg|6 Kris Wu05.jpg|Deserve Videografía Kris Wu - Bad Girl-0|Bad Girl Kris Wu - JULY|July Kris Wu - Juice| Juice Kris Wu - 6 (Official Music Video)|6 Kris Wu - Deserve ft. Travis Scott (Official Music Video)|Deserve ft. Travis Scott Categoría:The Jackie Chan Group Korea Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KMC Categoría:KActor Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapero Categoría:CPresentador Categoría:CCompositor Categoría:CProductor Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CActor Categoría:CBailarín